By Your Side
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: Dreamer fic This story is a short one parter that takes place during the ‘one week later’ span after Tess died, but before Max gave Zan up.


**By Your Side**

**Author's Note:** I got this idea while watching the end of "Four Aliens and a Baby" with a friend of mine. I hope everyone likes it, it is a short one parter that takes place during the 'one week later' span after Tess died, but before Max gave Zan up.

**Author's Note II:** So I went back and put "the end" at the end of this cause I think people thought there was another chapter coming. Sorry guys, that was it! This was sort of an 'inbetween', or a 'lost scene' in this show. What does Max decide? That is answered on the show, he gave Zan up. I'm trying to plot a Dreamer pregnancy fic, but... it's not going so well! lol. I've tried plotting one that takes place in s2, (Which s'one said was unrealistic) thenI tried one in s3 (I haven't seen much of s3, so it's a bit hard writing the chartacters). So I'm tryin! I am however, so incredably happy and thankful everyone liked this short fic!

Max Evans rocked his infant son in his arms, a bottle in his hand, in hopes of calming him. He wasn't fully crying, not like the day before; today he was just a bit fussy, which could be normal for all Max knew. Or it could be Tess's death that was upsetting his son. He had a feeling Zan sensed his mother's absence, which made his job of taking care of Zan harder.

"Shhh, it's okay buddy," Max assured him. "Here, want something to eat?" he asked, bringing the nipple of the bottle back to the baby's lips. Zan pushed the bottle away with his chubby little arms.

Max looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, still unable to believe he had been a part of creating something so beautiful. Tess had died two days ago, putting Zan's life and future fully in Max's hands. The thought alone scared him. How was he going to raise his son in this world when they were all constantly running from the F.B.I and everyone else who wanted them? A part of him wanted to keep his son with him and he and Liz could raise Zan… but would Liz even want to become a mother at such a young age? Would it be fair to ask her to step in and be Zan's mother? Liz had already told him in the desert how the mere mentioning of his son only reminded her of how he had been unfaithful to her. A few weeks before, he wouldn't have guessed he'd have been up the past two nights, taking care of his son. Then again, he wouldn't have guessed he'd be alone, raising a baby at eighteen either.

He sighed, looking around his kitchen. After Tess had died, Max decided staying at his parents house to take care of Zan for the time being was a better idea than taking him to Michaels. While he regretted the year before with Tess, he couldn't regret having his son. He looked back down at his son and could only smile as Zan looked back up at him.

"Alright honey, were leaving now," Diane Evans said as she entered the kitchen. Max turned around, towards his mother.

"Okay. Have a good time," Max said, shifting Zan in his arms. Diane's gaze dropped to her grandson.

"How's he doing today?" she asked, stroking Zan's tiny hand.

"Better," Max said. "He hasn't cried as much."

"Means he's getting used to you," Diane said. "To this place." Max forced a smile. He wasn't sure of that was a good thing, not if he decided to give Zan a better home. Give him up or keep him. He 'd be wrestling with trying to decide what he was going to do every waking, and sleeping, minute during the past two days.

"While we're out, is there anything we need to pick up?" she asked.

"I think we're fine," he said. "Last I checked we were set with formula. And-and you picked up diapers yesterday…so.."

Diane smiled at her grandson, then looked up at Max. "Looks like you have things under control," she said, both her voice and expression warm.

"Some things I'm still trying to get down, but for the most part I got everything figured out," he said.

Diane put her hand on Max's shoulder. "Honey your doing just fine. I'm so proud of how well you've done, taking care of him yourself."

"Thank you," Max said, needing to hear his mother's reassuring words. "I-I know none of this has been easy for you and dad, ya know, finding out about Isabel and I. And now with me back here, taking care of my son…"

"Max, we love you and Isabel more than anything else in the world. And we love our grandson jut as much," Diane said. "Now you stay here with the baby for as long as you need, you hear me. This is still your home." she said.

Max nodded before looking back down at Zan. Diane looked down at him too, rubbing his little belly.

"We'll be home later on tonight. Call if you need us," she told him.

"Actually Liz is coming over later; to give me a hand," Max explained.

"How's she doing? You know, with all this?" Diane asked.

"She's doing okay," Max said simply.

"Well, you two have fun." She began to walk out of the kitchen then stopped and turned around. "Just not too much though."

Max couldn't help but smile. "Bye mom."

"Bye honey." A few minutes later, Max heard his dad call out a goodbye before hearing the front door close. Max looked down at Zan, who had finally stopped fussing. "Let's go in the living room, okay buddy?" Zan just looked up at Max.

Realizing it had been a bit since he last changed Zan's diaper, Max set Zan on the living room floor, pulled out a diaper and wipes, and went to work changing Zan. He remembered the other night when his mother showed him how to change his diaper, how it had been a simple thing, yet he had no idea how to do it till recently. Zan chewed on his fist as Max finished up, his eyes looking all around the room.

"There ya go," Max said. "See, just takes me a few…dozen times." He laughed, looking down at Zan, who was busy trying to put his feet in his mouth. He looked up at the clock, which showed it was a little after six.

"I wonder where Liz is," he said to himself aloud as he buttoned the baby's outfit back up. He looked down at Zan. "You like her, right?" he asked. Zan began to jabber as he continued grabbing his feet.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Max grinned, knowing who it was. "Let's go see who's at the door." He scooped Zan up in his arms, and headed towards the door. His smile turned into a full on grin when he opened the door.

"There you are," he said, moving out of the doorway so she could come in. "We were just wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I wanted to take a quick shower after my shift before coming over," Liz explained.

"Hey there," Liz said in a soft tone, reaching out to rub Zan's fist. Max noticed the paper bag Liz had in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously, shifting Zan to his other arm. Liz smiled. "Our dinner," she said before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Max and Liz sat in the living room, their backs against the couch, eating leftovers Liz had brought with her from the café. Zan sat in the car seat, in front of the couple, sucking away on his pacifier.

"So um, how's he doing?" Liz asked, looking at Max's son.

"Better," Max said. "Last night he only got up twice."

"That's good," Liz said simply. It had been hard the past two days, for the both of them. It was a bit awkward for Liz; Tess was now gone, but her son…Tess and Max's son, was there. Living proof of what he had done to her the year before. She looked at Max's son and a faint smile appeared on her face. He was a part of Tess, that was true but he was just as much of a part of Max as well. Still, she wasn't sure how to act around the subject; Zan was Max's son, but with another woman.

"Liz… I know this hasn't been easy…" he began, as if reading her thoughts.

"No, Max.." Liz said. "Please don't apologize. There's no need to." He had no reason to feel bad, nor guilty about his son. Max was going through a tough time right now, taking care of his son all himself now. Sure Mr. And Mrs. Evans helped out, Isabel too she was sure, but really it was his job now with Tess gone.

The two fell into silence as they continued eating their food. Max studied his son, who was at the moment, sucking on his fist, looking around at his surroundings.

"Has he had anything to eat?" she asked, noticing Zan sucking on his fist. She herself hadn't been around babies a whole lot, she was guessing as much as Max had been the past two days.

"I tried to feed him something earlier," Max said. "He-he was a bit fussy so I tried feeding him…but he didn't want any."

"Maybe now he's ready for something to eat," she suggested.

"I'll go get his bottle," Max said, making a move to stand.

"I can get it," Liz offered. "Where is it?" she asked.

"On the counter," he said.

Liz smiled at him, getting up. "Be right back." True to her word, Liz came right back, bottle in hand. Max unbuckled Zan from the seat as she sat down. He went to take the bottle from Liz.

"Uh Max… can I try feeding him?" she asked.

"Of coarse you can," he said. He carefully handed Zan over to Liz, who welcomed Max's son with open arms.

"I've never fed a baby before, so.." she said, holding Zan in her arms, the bottle in her left hand.

"Neiter did I…till two days ago," Max said, smiling as Liz lowered the bottle to Zan's tiny mouth, his son eagerly taking the nipple into his mouth. "See…your doing just fine," he assured her. Liz smiled proudly, watching Zan eat. Max smiled at her, putting his arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead as he watched her feed Zan. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the only noise that could be heard was the suckling Zan made.

"I still haven't decided…" Max began softly. "I mean, I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Liz looked up at him, his features pained as he spoke.

"Apart of me… a part of me wants to give him to a good family. That way there, he'll have a safe and normal life," he said. "Which is something he won't have if he stays with me. He'll never have to know anything about this world we live in where we have to constantly look over out shoulder, or be afraid someone from the government will take us away if we slip up.

"But then the other part of me.." he trailed off.

"Wants to keep him," Liz finished for him, her voice just as soft. Max looked up at Liz.

"He's a part of me, Liz. And I've been searching for him for so long.." he reached out and stroked his son's tiny foot with his index finger. "But if he stayed with me, he'd be in constant danger. Not to mention were only eighteen, still kids ourselves." He paused, looking at Liz once more. Who was looking down at Zan. "And it'd be unfair of me to ask you to give your plans and your future up to help me raise my son." Liz looked up at him, tears beginning to form her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying; if he kept his son, he'd want Liz to help him raise him. They'd be a little family together. She looked down at Zan, imagining what that'd be like, she and Max raising him. He did however have a point and Zan was completely human, which meant he didn't have to be apart of their world. She could sense the hurt and confusion Max was feeling.

Careful not to disrupt feeding Zan, Liz carefully put her hand on his arm. "I'll be by your side no matter what you decide," she told him with complete honesty. Max gave her a small smile.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning his head on her shoulder, reaching out to touch his son.

"I love you, too."

The End


End file.
